megaman_maarten_koster_basefandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man
: "I'll keep on fighting for peace for both humans and robots!" : ―Mega Man, Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters : "No, you're wrong! I only fight when I am forced to protect the world from those who would pit machines against man. I believe humans and robots can live in peace!" :: ―[https://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Mega_Man_V Mega Man, Mega Man V] :: "I'll protect the world!" :: ―Mega Man, Mega Man & Bass :: "I don't trust you Wily. I gonna do what I should have done years ago!!" :: ―Mega Man, Mega Man 7 :: "I am more than a robot!! Die Wily!!" :: ―Mega Man, Mega Man 7 :: "I can take it, Doctor. I wanna do this, no matter the cost. Hook me up!" :: ―Mega Man, Mega Man 11 :: "I can waiting any minute Dr Light. My only chose is to defeating Wily" :: ―Mega Man, Mega Man Over Loaded Mega Man, known as Rockman (ロックマン Rokkuman, from the phrase "Rock 'n Roll") in Japan, is the title protagonist of the "classic" Mega Man series developed by Capcom since 1987. He is also known as Mega or Rock in his original form. The pixel art for him was created by the designer of the original game in the series, Akira Kitamura (credited under the pseudonym "A.K"), and later turned into a refined illustration by Keiji Inafune (credited under the pseudonym "Inafking"). Since then, he has become one of the company's primary original characters and continues to be one of the video game industry's most recognizable icons. Having appeared on many gaming systems since the Nintendo Entertainment System, Mega Man has had a wide gaming audience, and his games continue to evolve with the ever-changing hardware demands of modern gaming systems. Mega Man's fictional universe can be divided into seven categories, each featuring different variations and incarnations of the same blue hero. Although "Mega Man", or "Rockman", is usually the name used to describe only the original Mega Man from the classic series, it can also be used less specifically to describe the Mega Man series of fictional works, or the group of adherently named main characters within. Several spin-off series have emerged over the past few years, each one continuing the Mega Man mythos in some unique way, including but not limited to Mega Man X, Mega Man Legends, and Mega Man Battle Network. A resulting animated series was also produced originally in the United States as well as a number of toys, comics, and collectibles available both in and outside of Japan. Mega Man's role in the original story is to battle the mad scientist Dr. Wily and his ever-growing army of robots, and stop them from taking over Earth by using their own special abilities against them. Utilizing his special Mega Buster arm cannon, and his ability to copy a defeated robot's Special Weapon, Mega Man must travel the world and traverse harsh environments in order to bring Wily's menace to an end. With the help of his creator Dr. Light and his assorted robotic companions, Mega Man's eventual goal is to one day achieve "everlasting peace". Conception and design Although originally the names "Battle Kid" (バトルキッド), "Mighty Kid" (マイティーキッド), "Knuckle Kid" (ナックルキッド), "Rainbow Warrior Miracle Kid" (レインボー戦士 ミラクルキッド) and "The Battle Rainbow Rockman" (ザ・バトルレインボー ロックマン), were proposed, Capcom eventually settled on "Rockman" as Mega Man's Japanese moniker. The word "Rock" in Rockman is a reference to the music genre rock and roll, and is meant to work in tandem with his "sister" robot, Roll. Such music-themed naming conventions are present in a number of Keiji Inafune's other character designs, such as Blues. In addition, the original Mega Man titles intentionally incorporated a "Rock, Paper, Scissors" game play mechanic into defeating certain enemies. In parts of the English speaking world, some people call Mega Man "The Blue Bomber" because of his blue armor and high fighting capabilities. Throughout the NES' lifespan, Capcom built a Mega Man narrative that plays with heavy philosophical themes that may not be noticed by casual players. For example, unlike other robots, Mega Man was created with the ability to turn himself off. This grants Mega Man with a special level of autonomy and places him above other robots. This autonomy is an honor as well as a burden. While other robots were made for a specific job and can be controlled, having no need for an "off switch", Mega Man is free to make his own judgments, and must find purpose in life through the choices he makes. As Mega Man focuses on action, Capcom rarely displays these philosophical dilemmas in the games, but existential concepts about "what makes a person," help color the fiction and remain an important component of the series. Appearance Outside of his armor, Rock appears as a ten-year-old boy with spiky hair, the color of which varies between games from black to brown. His armor, however, resembles that of most other Robot Masters in that it's a skintight bodysuit with large rounded coverings on the lower arms and legs, and typical 'superhero briefs'. Mega Man's primary color is light blue with a dark blue 'trim' (his arms, legs, helmet and 'briefs'). His helmet has a raised light blue square in the forehead and a light blue ridge running straight back from the square, resembling an exclamation mark. His helmet also features round light blue sections with red circles in the center over his ears. He also has red circles in his Mega Buster and below his feet. Something unique to Rock alone amongst his future and alternate counterparts is that he's the only Mega Man with blue eyes, while most of the others have green ones (or brown in the case of Geo and red in the case of Copy X). Personality Mega Man's personality seems to stem from his creator, Dr. Light, whose intention may have been to design Rock based on his own interpretation of a real boy as if it were his very own son. Rock, who would later be upgraded into the super fighting robot known as Mega Man, demonstrates a wide range of emotions, similar to that of a prepubescent boy, not typical of other robots, thus making him unique. Mega Man's primarily extremely courageous and just, choosing to become Mega Man and face the threat Wily posed because he wanted to help and do the right thing. That said, he's also a pacifist and in the Mega Man Powered Up pre-boss cutscenes he always tried to find an alternative to violence. This trait was also, to a degree, shown in Mega Man 8 where he questioned Bass as to why they must fight. Along with these traits he's also kind, generous and polite. However, Wily's frequent false repentances have become a constant frustration to Mega Man who appears to developing less patience with him, something that came to a head in the course of Mega Man 7 where he contemplated killing him, though ultimately decided against it. He further pointed out Wily's previous false repentances at the end of Mega Man 9, showing his diminishing patience, however he nonetheless assists him when he becomes ill in Mega Man 10. In other media, Mega Man has also demonstrated strong leadership skills on the occasions where he works with a team. His siblings all notably look up to him and even his older brother Proto Man has occasionally shown he's willing to defer to his younger brother for orders. In Game Appearences Mega Man Over Loaded After Mega Man Unlimited. Dr Light created the significant key to immune Dr Wily to regards Robot Masters Dr Light is not happy about that feel and by the significant key he creates Robot Masters to attack earth. Later Roll ancounced that the world is in a full panic. 8 Robot Masters are to destroy the world. Later as Dr Light using his Mega Buster Mega Man try to protect the world. Abilities As a robot, Rock possesses greater physical abilities than humans. The most notable showing of his enhanced strength is the Mega Kick utilized in Mega Man Powered Up, a kick that causes more damage than standard buster shots. When modified into the combat robot Mega Man, his abilities are enhanced further, ostensibly possessing superhuman strength, stamina, reflexes, and durability, which are exhibited in most games in the series. * Mega Buster (ロックバスター Rock Buster) - Mega Man's main weapon, a potent arm cannon that fires solar bullets. In Mega Man 4 it gained the ability to charge energy to fire more powerful shots. It received additional upgrades and functions in different games, such as the Mega Arm in Mega Man V and Laser Shot in Mega Man 8. * Mega Upper (ロックアッパー Rock Upper) - A potent uppercut utilized by Mega Man in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. * Slide - A move utilized for speed, dodging, and at times attack. * Weapon Copy System - Mega Man can replicate the Special Weapon of Robot Masters, conventionally after subjugating them, or indeed any weapon as long as he's seen it in use. ** Besides the Special Weapons obtained from Robot Masters, Mega Man can also use other weapons and abilities obtained by different methods, such as the Magnet Beam and Mega Ball. * In Mega Man 6, "adapters" were introduced that allowed Mega Man to fuse with other robots, mainly his robo-dog Rush. However, both of these adapters inhibit some of Mega Man's abilities, such as being unable to slide, while at the same time greatly enhancing others. ** The "Jet Adapter" allows Mega Man to fuse with Rush and become Jet Mega Man (ジェットロックマン Jet Rockman). In this form, Mega Man is equipped with the "Jet Booster," which allows him to hover for short periods of time. ** The "Power Adapter" allows Mega Man and Rush to fuse and become Power Mega Man (パワーロックマン Power Rockman). In this form, Mega Man is equipped with the "Super Knuckle", a potent short-range attack that repels foes and breaks blocks. ** The "Super Adapter" introduced in Mega Man 7 allows Mega Man to become Super Mega Man (スーパーロックマン Super Rockman). This form merges the Jet and Power adapters, giving him both abilities. *** In Worlds Collide of the Archie series, he obtained a super transformation by using the Chaos Emeralds. In this form he was invulnerable to damage and his Mega Buster was drastically powered up. ** A final adapter functioned as a Hyper Combo in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Mega Man fuses with three of his helpers; Rush, Eddie, and Beat to become Hyper Mega Man. In this form he grows in size and gains elongated wings and a rocket pack from his back. He gains a massively powered up arm cannon and can fire rockets from his shoulders, boots, torso and back. * Mega Man has the ability to teleport, though only into and out of a location. When he teleports he has the appearance of a beam of light with colours similar to the ones he possesses at the time. Weaknesses While Mega Man has no special weaknesses, certain environmental hazards can cause instant destruction; for example, spikes and pitfalls. Mega Man can defend himself from spikes by equipping Shock barriers, and from pits with Beat's help. However, not all spikes are lethal, some merely inflicting damage rather than instant destruction. Additionally, a substantial amount of lava/magma can cause Mega Man to explode. However, small amounts (such as projectiles) will only harm him. In the first Mega Man game, Mega Man may have been designed to fit in with the impotency order, as he takes 10 units of damage from both the Ice Slasher and Thunder Beam. Mega Man takes far less damage from these weapons in the PSP remake, Mega Man Powered Up, as well as other games those weapons appear, like Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. Quotes Main article: Mega Man (character)/Quotes Gallery Trivia * Being the first, Mega Man's design was decided to be the analogue and template for other characters in the series that would bear the name. Notably, what would originally be the first character to succeed Mega Man, had a radically different design, before the developers decided on another, more similar design completely. * The Japanese name "Rock" (Mega Man's original name) was not Americanized until Mega Man Powered Up, when it was changed to "Mega". This change has since been retconned, however, as evidenced by the U.S. Mega Man 9 site which uses the name "Rock". The Archie Comics Mega Manseries establishes Rock as the name of Mega Man's civilian form. ** However, in Mega Man 11, Mega Man's original name remains as "Mega" instead of "Rock". * Mega Man appears as Rock (in his human looking form) in only five games: Mega Man, Mega Man 4, Mega Man V (Game Boy), Mega Man's Soccer and Mega Man Powered Up, being playable as Rock in the latter, where he uses a "Mega Kick" instead of an arm cannon. * Of the various "Mega Men", classic series Rockman is the only one with blue eyes. All other characters to bear the name "Mega Man" have green eyes. Curiously in the PSP remake Mega Man Powered Up his eye color is changed to green (though the artwork for the game shows him with blue eyes). In the Mega Man Megamix illustrations, his eye color is also depicted as green. * In Mega Man Star Force 2, if one has the event '1stMegaMan' brother data his secret is that he obtains his energy from the sun. ** Also in the final Club Capcom magazine there was an Ask Dr. Light bit in which he said regarding the robot master energy systems, many of them do utilize “solar energy” in some way and that Mega Man’s charge shot discharges condensed solar energy. * Early concept art for Mega Man X: Command Mission shows that Mega Man (and Cut Man) may have been planned to appear in the game. * Mega Man has had numerous doppelgangers that showed up in the series, these being: Copy Robot, Shadow Mega Man, Mega Man? and Rockman Shadow. ** Quint doesn't count as he is the original Mega Man but from a different futuristic timeline. Category:Featured Articles Category:Mega Man characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Characters with music names Category:Playable characters Category:Light Numbers Category:Protagonists Category:Special Weapon Users